


400 Lux

by drain_rocks



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluffy, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drain_rocks/pseuds/drain_rocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurze Zeit später saß Justus ohne T-Shirt in seinem Bett auf Skinny Norris und fragte sich, wie zum Teufel das jetzt gerade passiert war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	400 Lux

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/user/1133475750/playlist/54De8PVtv9UoqJV5jwFmrk

"Hey Skinny, brauchst du Hilfe?"

Skinny sprang einen halben Meter in die Luft und blickte sich panisch auf dem dunklen Schrottplatz um. Justus musste bei dem Anblick unweigerlich lachen.

"Wie ich sehe bist du perfekt in unsere Falle getappt." Er warf einen Blick auf die Hände seines Gegenübers. Selbst im dämmrigen Licht konnte er die roten Striemen deutlich sehen, die sich quer über Finger und Handflächen zogen. Justus verzog das Gesicht. Vielleicht waren die Mausefallen doch ein bisschen fies gewesen.  
„Willst du kurz mit hochkommen?“ Justus deutete auf Skinnys Hände. „Wir haben eine Salbe oben, die bei solchen Verletzungen prima hilft."

"Eigentlich nicht, Dickerchen"

Justus zuckte die Achseln und drehte sich zum gehen um. "Dein Pech. Wenn du lieber die nächsten Tage deine Hände nicht benutzen möchtest, bitte."

Skinny runzelte die Stirn und bewegte prüfend seine Finger. "Okay, okay. Ich nehms zurück, Jonas." Justus nickte einmal scharf und führte Skinny dann schweigend zum Haus. Er zwang ihn, unten an der Haustür die Schuhe auszuziehen (Tante Mathilda würde Justus sonst sicherlich zwingen, das ganze Haus zu putzen) und schleppte ihn dann hoch ins Badezimmer.

"Setz dich da auf den Badewannenrand."

Justus kramte in dem kleinen Arzneischränkchen, das über dem Waschbecken hing nach Tante Mathildas Spezialsalbe.

"Aha!" Triumphierend hielt Justus eine kleine Dose in die Luft, die er zwischen Pflastern und Schmerztabletten gefunden hatte. Skinny beäugte die Dose misstrauisch. "Und was genau ist das jetzt?"

"Diese Frage kann ich dir leider nicht genau beantworten. Meine Tante rührt die Salbe selber an und macht ein riesen Geheimnis aus dem Rezept." Justus setzte sich neben Skinny. "Hände her!"

Zögernd streckte Skinny ihm seine rechte Hand entgegen. Justus untersuchte die Striemen und tupfte sie dann mit einem Waschlappen sauber.

"Gar nicht so schlimm", murmelte er, "Ein paar saftige blaue Flecken wird es wohl trotzdem geben."

Justus arbeitete ein paar Minuten vor sich hin, säuberte beide Hände von Schmutzresten und verteilte dann sorgfältig die Salbe auf den roten Stellen. Als er sich gerade eingehend um eine besonders fiese Strieme kümmerte, seufzte Skinny genüsslich.

Erschrocken blickte Justus auf. Skinny hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein Mund hing halb offen. Als Justus nicht weitermachte, öffnete er langsam die Augen und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. Justus wurde gerade bewusst, wie dicht Skinny und er gerade aneinander gepresst waren: Ihre Knie berührten sich und Skinnys linke Hand lag entspannt auf Justus Oberschenkel.

„Was ist?“

Justus blickte auf. Nach wie vor hielt er Skinnys Rechte Hand, die jetzt nervös zuckte. Justus atmete zittrig aus. Skinnys Hand bewegte sich langsam sein Bein hinauf. Skinny grinste, als Justus eine Augenbraue hochzog.Die Hand verschwand von Justus Oberschenkel und vergrub sich stattdessen in seinem Haar. Justus atmete hörbar aus und Skinny leckte sich die Lippen. Dann küsste er Justus. Skinnys Lippen waren überraschend weich - nicht, dass Justus sich da jemals Gedanken drüber gemacht hätte- und er hatte seine Hand in Justus Nacken gelegt. Von dort aus jagten Justus heiße Schauer über den Rücken. Skinny vertiefte den Kuss und kurze Zeit später saß Justus ohne T-Shirt in seinem Bett auf Skinny Norris und fragte sich, wie zum Teufel das jetzt gerade passiert war.

\---

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Justus vom schrillen Klingeln des Telefons geweckt.

"Ja?"

"Hey Justus, ich bin's. Ich wollte nur bescheid sagen, dass wir gleich da sind."

"Was?", murmelte Justus zurück und Peter lachte.

"Du hast es vergessen. Unfassbar. Du merkst dir jeden Scheiß, aber wenn wir ein Mal was schönes Vorhaben vergisst du es. Naja, wir kommen dann noch rein. Bis gleich!"

Justus legte auf und ließ sich mit dem Wissen wieder in die Kissen sinken, dass er sich eigentlich jetzt aus dem Bett quälen müsste. Neben ihm schnarchte jemand. Da fiel es Justus wieder ein. "Skinny!", zischte er, "Wach auf!"

Skinny drehte sich auf den Bauch und seufzte, wachte aber nicht auf. Justus wollte ihn gerade schütteln, als er einen Wagen auf die Auffahrt fahren hörte.

"Oh nein." Er sprang hellwach aus dem Bett und guckte aus dem Fenster. Tatsächlich parkte Peter gerade seinen roten MG vor dem Haus. Justus öffnete das Fenster und winkte seinen beiden Freunden, dann zog er willkürlich ein paar Klamotten aus dem Schrank, zog sich in windeseile an und schrieb Skinny einen Zettel:

_Skinny,_

_Rühr ja nichts an! Und versuch beim Gehen niemandem über den Weg zu laufen._

_Wehe, irgendwas fehlt!_

_Justus_

 

Dann schnappte er sich seine Sachen und verschwand nach unten, wo Peter und Bob schon ungeduldig warteten.

\---

Als Justus am frühen Nachmittag wieder zu Hause war, ging er als erstes nach oben in sein Zimmer. Auf den ersten Blick sah alles aus wie immer: ungemachtes Bett, ein paar Kleidungsstücke, die hier und da verteilt waren, der fein säuberlich aufgeräumte Schreibtisch. Darauf lag noch der Zettel, den Justus morgens hinterlassen hatte. Unter Justus Botschaft hatte Skinny in krakeliger Schrift seine Handnummer hinterlassen. Justus verstaute er den Zettel unter einem Haufen anderer Papiere in einer Schublade. Auch wenn er letzte Nacht Spaß gehabt hatte, plante er eigentlich nicht, Skinny anzurufen.  
Justus beschloss, sein Zimmer aufzuräumen. Er glaubte noch nicht, dass Skinny einfach nach Hause gegangen war, ohne irgendetwas anzustellen. Eigentlich war nicht viel zu tun, also sammelte Justus in Ruhe die schmutzigen Kleidungsstücke auf, die sich größtenteils um den Stuhl verteilt hatten, der am Fußende seines Bettes stand. Als er gerade an einem T-Shirt roch, bei dem er sich nicht mehr ganz sicher war, ob er es schon angehabt hatte, stutzte er. Sein T-Shirt von gestern fehlte. Justus ging runter ins Wohnzimmer, wo seine Tante gerade Nachrichten schaute.  
"Sag mal, hast du dir schmutzige Wäsche aus meinem Zimmer geholt?"  
Mathilda blickte auf und drehte die Lautstärke des Fernsehers hinunter. "Nein, wieso? Vermisst du etwas?"  
"Ja, mein grünes T-Shirt. Das von gestern."  
"Vielleicht hat Bob es ja versehentlich eingesteckt.“  
Justus runzelte die Stirn. "Wieso sollte Bob das denn eingesteckt haben?"  
"Er war doch letzte Nacht da, oder nicht?“  
"Bob?" Justus räusperte sich. "Achso, Bob. Ja. Der war da. Ich frag ihn mal. Danke."  
Mathilda nickte und wandte sich wieder dem Programm zu. Oben in seinem Zimmer schüttelte Justus den Kopf. Skinny hatte sein Shirt mitgehen lassen! Er kramte den Zettel wieder aus der Schublade und schrieb Skinny eine SMS.

 

_Bring mir mein Shirt wieder! Du arsch._

 

Justus wartete einige Minuten ab und warf dann sein Handy in Richtung Bett. Skinny würde schon irgendwann antworten.  
Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, zog die Aufzeichnungen der letzten Wochen hervor und machte sich daran, die wichtigsten Fakten herauszuschreiben.

Die drei ??? hatten sich gegen Mittag mit ihren Auftraggebern und den wichtigsten Zeugen vor der Zentrale verabredet. Zu ihrem Unmut gehörte auch Skinny zu diesen Zeugen. Die drei stöhnten, als er als letzter breit grinsend über den Schrottplatz geschlendert kam. Justus klappte die Kinmlade hinunter, als er einen zweiten Blick auf skinnys Shirt warf- oder besser, auf sein eigenens Shirt an Skinny. nachdem Justus ihm einen bösen Blick zugeworfen hatte versuchte er skinny möglichst gar nicht weiter zu beachten. Jedes Mal, wenn Justus ihn doch versehentlich anguckte, zwinkerte Skinny ihm zu. Peter warf Justus nach dem dritten Mal einen fragenden Blick zu, den er allerdings gekonnt ignorierte- Er musste sich schließlich konzentrieren. Als eine Stunde später jedoch alle Anwesenden den Schrottplatz verlassen hatten, wurde Justus sofort von Peter und Bob gehörig ausgefragt.  
"So", sagte Peter und schloss die Tür der Zentrale hinter sich, "Und jetzt erzählst du uns mal bitte, warum Skinny Norris dir die ganze Zeit so bescheuert zugezwinkert hat."  
„Ja“, stimmte Bob ihm zu, „Und was mich noch viel brennender interessiert: Hatte der Typ dein T-Shirt an?"  
„Vielleicht hatte er ja was im Auge“, sagte Justus zu Peter, der daraufhin nur lachte und „Ganz bestimmt!“ murmelte. Bobs Frage überhörte er. Was Ermittlungen anging konnte Justus immer sehr gut lügen und schauspielern- bei seinen Freunden gelang ihm das allerdings eher selten.  
„Justus! Du und Skinny Norris?!“  
„Nein, Bob, nicht ich und Skinny Norris!“ Justus Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, „Wieso sollte ich denn ausgerechnet mit ihm…?"  
Bob zuckte die Schultern. „Du hattest schon immer so einen komischen Geschmack."  
„Da hat er Recht, Just“, mischte Peter sich ein, "Also was du hier schon für Gestalten angeschleppt hast in den letzten Jahren."  
„Aber Skinny Norris?“ Justus hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er log seine Freunde ungern an, aber es musste ja wirklich keiner wissen, dass er ausgerechnet mit Skinny geschlafen hatte.  
„Würde eigentlich genau in dein Beuteschema passen. Gutaussehend aber total behämmert."  
Peter verschluckte sich an seiner eigenen Spucke und brachte zwischen Husten noch „Du findest Skinny Norris gutaussehend?“ heraus. Bob grinste kleinlaut. „Naja, schon."  
„Okay Kollegen, damit verabschiede ich mich aus dieser Konversation. Ich hab sowieso noch was zu tun.“ Kopfschüttelnd stand Justus auf. „Ihr seid unmöglich."  
„Bis später Just!“, rief Bob ihm noch hinterher bevor die Tür hinter Justus zufiel und er sich auf den Weg zum Haus machte.

 

Justus verbrachte den restlichen Nachmittag damit, immer wieder genervt auf sein Handy zu starren. Letztendlich tippte er noch eine SMS an Skinny.

 

_Du bist so ein Idiot._

 

Dieses Mal bekam er kurz darauf schon eine Antwort.

 

_Danke, dickerchen, ebenso!!_

_Ich will mein Shirt zurück haben._

_Hols dir!_

_Jetzt?_

_21 uhr. Du weißt ja wo ich wohne._

 

Justus grinste. Ja, er wusste wo Skinny wohnte. Sie hatten ihn oft genug beschattet- und seit dem letzten Fall wusste er sogar, wie die Wohnung von innen aussah. Sein Handy vibrierte wieder, diesmal mit einem Anruf.  
"Hey Just." Es war Peter. "Hast du Lust heute Abend mit ins Kino zu kommen? Bob und ich wollen die Neuauflage von Casablanca sehen."  
"Hm", antwortete Justus, "Wo denn? Und wann?"  
"Ich glaube... Warte mal."  
Justus hörte, wie Peter Bob fragte, der ihm nach einer kurzen Diskussion das Telefon abzunehmen schien.  
"Hey Justus! Der Film läuft um acht hier in Rocky Beach. Wir holen dich dann um sieben ab, ja?"  
"Äh. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich schon was vor. Ich muss...Tante Mathilda helfen."  
"Abends?", fragte Bob, "Was musst du denn machen?"  
Fieberhaft versuchte Justus, sich eine passende Beschäftigung einfallen zu lassen. Auf die schnelle fiel jedoch selbst ihm nichts ein, was unbedingt heute Abend noch erledigt werden musste und bei dem Peter und Bob ihm auch auf jeden Fall nicht helfen wollten.  
"Just? Bist du noch dran?"  
"Äh, ja. Ich muss jetzt auch weg. Viel Spaß euch beiden!" Justus legte auf, bevor Bob noch etwas sagen konnte. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber mit Peter und Bob ins Kino könnte er schließlich jeden Tag. Und er brauchte unbedingt dieses Shirt!  
Justus hatte seiner Tante erzählt, dass er mit seinen Freunden ins Kino gehen würde und so schwang er sich um kurz vor 21 Uhr auf sein Rad und machte sich auf den weg zu Skinnys Wohnung. Es gab keine Klingelschilder, also stieg er einfach die Treppen in den zweiten Stock hinauf, atmete tief durch und klopfte an Skinnys Tür.  
"Hey Dickerchen, hatte schon gedacht du kommst gar nicht.", begrüßte Skinny ihn, "Komm rein."  
Noch bevor die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, hatte Skinny Justus schon gegen die nächstgelegene Wand gedrückt und küsste ihn. Justus dachte gar nicht daran zu protestieren- er konnte Skinnys Persönlichkeit zwar nicht ausstehen, aber eine gewisse Chemie zwischen ihnen konnte er beim besten Willen nicht abstreiten. Alle weiteren Gedanken kamen zu einem halt, als Skinny auf die Knie ging und begann, an Justus Hose herum zu fummeln. Ein dumpfes Vibrieren ließ Justus aufschrecken. Wer rief ihn denn ausgerechnet jetzt an? Skinny zog einhändig Justus Handy aus seiner Jeans und reichte es ihm, während die andere Hand weiterhin über Justus Oberschenkel, seine Hüfte, seinen Hintern und die Beule in seiner Hose wanderte.  
Hilflos starrte Justus auf das Handy in seiner Hand. Peter. Er wollte ihn gerade wegdrücken, als Skinny sich zu Wort meldete.  
"Geh ruhig ran."  
Das hörte sich in Justus Ohren ganz klar nach einem Befehl an, also gehorchte er.  
"H-Hallo?"  
Skinny grinste ihn an und zog ihm die Jeans bis in die Kniekehlen herunter.  
"Justus, wo bist du?"  
"Ich, äh, zuhause?" Justus musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Skinny hatte ihm jetzt auch die Boxershorts heruntergezogen und pustete sanft gegen Justus Eichel.  
"Zuhause. Bist du sicher?"  
Justus hörte Peter durchs Telefon grinsen. Er schloss die Augen. Wie es schien, gab Skinny gerade seine feinsten Blowjob Qualitäten zum besten und er sollte währenddessen mit seinem besten Freund telefonieren.  
"Mhm.", sagte Justus und dann einige Zeit gar nichts, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte. "Wieso?"  
"Naja, Bob und ich stehen vor deiner Haustür, aber irgendwie ist keiner da."  
"Haustür?", echote Justus.  
"Ja, Justus, Haustür." Peter lachte. "Du bist also nicht zuhause?"  
"Hnn", machte Justus.  
"Hmm...?! Justus, sag mal, wo genau bist du denn gerade?"  
"Ich muss weg" Justus spürte Skinny an seiner Hüfte lachen. Er legte auf und wollte ihm am liebsten das Handy an den Kopf werfen. "Du bist so ein Arsch!"  
Skinny richtete sich wieder auf und grinste Justus an. "Na wenn du das sagst."  
Dann biss er ihm in den Hals und Justus hatte schon fast wieder vergessen, warum er eigentlich sauer sein sollte.

 

"Mist!", fluchte Justus als er an diesem Abend Zuhause ankam. Er hatte sein grünes Shirt wiederbekommen, ja. Aber dafür hatte Skinny es irgendwie geschafft, ihm das Shirt zu entwenden, was er vorhin noch getragen hatte. Um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen hatte Justus einen Knutschfleck am Hals und fünf verpasste Anrufe von Peter. Schon beim Gedanken daran, ihm erklären zu müssen, warum er vorhin am Telefon so komisch gewesen war rauchte Justus der Kopf. Erschöpft ließ Justus sich in sein Bett fallen. Es war schon nach Mitternacht und morgen musste er zur Schule, also versuchte er das Grübeln sein zu lassen und zu schlafen. Sein Kissen roch nach Skinnys Shampoo und Justus war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er das finden sollte. Er drehte das Kissen um.  
Als er morgens in Bobs Käfer stieg wurde Justus von Peter misstrauisch beäugt. "Na Erster, wo hast du dich denn gestern herumgetrieben?"  
Justus hatte sich natürlich noch keine plausible Erklärung einfallen lassen. "Nirgendwo. Wie war denn euer Film?"  
"Du brauchst jetzt gar nicht so vom Thema abzulenken. Hattest du ein Date, oder was? Du musst auch alles immer so geheimnisvoll machen."  
"Ja, schon gut, ich hatte ein Date. Mehr oder weniger."  
"Mehr oder weniger?", mischte Bob sich ein, "Na das klingt ja interessant. Kennen wir die Person denn?"  
Justus seufzte gequält. „Kein Kommentar.“  
"Ach Just, jetzt sei mal nicht so. Irgendwann lernen wir sie oder ihn ja sowieso kennen, oder nicht?"  
"Ganz bestimmt nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein ist es auch eher ... Also, es ist auf jeden Fall nichts Ernstes."  
Peter und Bob tauschten auf den Vordersitzen einen Blick aus.  
"Hey, das hab ich gesehen!", schimpfte Justus und die beiden lachten. Damit war die Sache zum Glück fürs erste gegessen. Die nächsten Wochen über hatten die drei alle Hände voll zu tun mit Prüfungen und einem relativ unspektakulären Fall, also war Justus seltsames Verhalten schon wieder vergessen. Trotz allem Stress blieb er mit Skinny in Kontakt und Justus musste sich Gedanken darüber machen, ob er Skinny all die Jahre falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Skinny war nämlich nett. Und scheinbar auch gar nicht so dumm. Justus warf seinem Handy auf dem Schreibtisch einen bösen Blick zu. In der letzten Nachricht hatte Skinny gefragt, ob Justus mit ihm ins Kino wollen würde. _Das ist aber kein date!_ stand noch in der Nachricht, und _Du musst selber zahlen!_  
Eigentlich sprach ja nichts dagegen. Peter und Bob waren mit Jeffrey am Strand zum surfen und Titus und Mathilda hatten am Abend eine Verabredung mit irgendwelchen Freunden oder Geschäftspartnern. Justus griff zu seinem Telefon.

_Welcher Film?_

Zurück kam eine Auflistung an Filmen, die gerade in Rocky Beach liefen. Justus verdrehte die Augen. Ihm war es relativ egal, die Filme waren alle weder besonders sehenswert noch besonders schlecht.

_Such du einen aus..._

_K. Ich hol dich in einer Stunde ab._

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Justus frisch geduscht in seinem Zimmer vor dem Spiegel und fuhr sich zum tausendsten mal durch die Haare. Er hatte gleich ein Date mit Skinny Norris.  
Justus atmete tief durch. Er hatte gleich ein date mit skinny norris! Verzweifelt griff Justus nach seinem Telefon und wählte bobs Nummer.  
"Hi Justus, was gibt's?"  
"Bob! Ich brauch Hilfe.“ Das klang dramatischer als vorgesehen.  
"Justus? Wo steckst du? Was ist los?"  
Justus atmete tief durch. "Ich glaube ich habe gleich ein Date mit Skinny Norris."  
"Ich wusste es!", rief Bob in den Hörer, dann stutzte er. "Nicht dein Ernst! Ein Date!?"  
„Er meinte es ist kein Date aber ich glaube es ist doch eins!"  
„Mensch Just, du bist ja richtig aufgebracht! So kennt man dich ja gar nicht.“ Bob lachte. „Das muss ich Peter erzählen. Warte kurz."  
Justus hörte, wie Bob nach Peter rief, dann reichte Bob das Telefon weiter.  
„Was höre ich da gerade?“, kam jetzt Peters Stimme aus dem Hörer, „Du verbringst also heute einen romantischen Abend mit Skinny Norris!"  
„Verarschen könnt ihr mich auch später noch! Was mach ich denn jetzt?"  
„Ich würde sagen du puderst dir das Näschen, ziehst dich hübsch an-"  
„Ja, wirklich sehr lustig Peter“, unterbrach Justus ihn, „Danke für die Unterstützung."  
„Ach komm schon Erster, es ist schon ziemlich witzig. Vor drei Wochen streitest du noch vehement ab, dass du jemals irgendwas mit Skinny haben könntest und jetzt habt ihr ein Date!“ Peter lachte. „Aber atme jetzt erstmal tief durch und dann denk dran wegen wem du hier so einen Aufstand machst. Es ist Skinny Norris, was soll da schon schief gehen?"  
Es herrschte kurze Stille, dann prustete Peter wieder los. „Was für eine Frage! Ich bin sowas von gespannt auf deinen Bericht. Am liebsten würde ich ja mitkommen. Wo geht ihr nochmal hin?"  
„Tschüß, Peter!“, sagte Justus laut. Peter lachte bloß dreckig. Justus legte auf. „Meine Freunde sind scheiße“, erzählte er seinem leeren Zimmer. Justus bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt als sein Handy vibrierte.

_Hey Justus, mach dir mal keinen Kopf. Wenns scheiße ist holen wir dich ab! versprochen. Bob - ps: Peter wünscht viel Spaß._

 Seltsamerweise war Skinny pünktlich. Oder vielleicht war es nicht seltsam- Justus hatte ja noch nie eine richtige Verabredung mit ihm gehabt. Justus stieg in den Sportwagen und vermied Blickkontakt. Skinny lachte. "Na Jonas, alles klar?"  
"Geht so", antwortete Justus und warf Skinny einen Blick zu. Er sah eigentlich ziemlich lässig aus, wie er Kaugummi kauend am Steuer hing und den schwarzen Sportwagen durch die Straßen von Rocky Beach steuerte. Das genaue Gegenteil davon, wie Justus sich fühlte.  
"Geht so? Ich hatte eigentlich ein bisschen mehr Enthusiasmus erwartet."  
Skinny hörte sich so empört an, dass Justus sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.  
"Ich wusste gar nicht dass du solche Wörter kennst!"  
"Sehr witzig." Auch Skinny lächelte.

Als die beiden vor dem Kino standen stellte Justus fest, dass er anscheinend nicht der einzige war, der sich nett angezogen hatte. Skinny hatte sich zwar wie immer seine teure Lederjacke übergeworfen, darunter trug er allerdings ein schwarzes Shirt mit einem tiefen V-Ausschnitt. Justus schluckte und versuchte nicht so auffällig zu starren. Dass ihm das jedoch nicht gelungen war gab Skinny ihm mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen zu verstehen. Er legte im vorbeigehen seinen Arm um Justus Schultern und zog ihn so über den Parkplatz. "Na komm, Dickerchen, die Aliens warten nicht auf uns."  
"Aliens?", fragte Justus ungläubig, "Oh nein. Den Film willst du sehen?"  
Skinny nickte begeistert.  
"Von allen Filmen, die zur Auswahl stehen suchst du den bescheuertsten aus."  
"Bescheuert? Der Film ist ein Meisterwerk! Neueste Spezialeffekte, digitale Bearbeitung vom feinsten, und- Lachst du über mich?"  
"Können wir kurz stehen bleiben?" Justus schnappte nach Luft. "Zu schön! Ein Meisterwerk...das ist ein Film über Aliens, die sich gegenseitig abschlachten!"  
Während Justus noch lachte, beugte Skinny sich vor und biss ihm in die Wange.  
"Aua! Hey, was sollte das denn?"  
"Das war die Strafe dafür, dass du Alien Massacre 3 durch den Dreck ziehst", meinte Skinny und ging weiter. Justus rieb sich die Wange und joggte dann hinterher zur Tür, die Skinny wie zufällig für ihn aufhielt.  
An der Kasse stellte Skinny sich vor Justus und versperrte ihm die Sicht auf die Kassiererin. Justus fügte sich seinem Schicksal und riskierte stattdessen den ein oder anderen Blick auf seinen Hintern, bis Skinny ihn kurzerhand am Arm packte und Richtung Kinosaal zog.  
"Hey", protestierte Justus, "Ich hab doch noch gar nicht-"  
Skinny hielt ihm zwei Tickets unter die Nase. Stirnrunzelnd guckte Justus auf die beiden Karten.  
"Hast du nicht gesagt-", setzte er an, aber Skinny unterbrach ihn.  
"Los, komm. Wir müssen uns noch Popcorn holen."  
"Äh, geh du da hin und ich geh nochmal aufs Klo."  
"Gut", meinte Skinny und drehte ihm schon halb den Rücken zu, "Wir sehen uns dann im Saal, ja?"  
"Alles klar."  
In der Kabine kramte Justus sein Handy aus seiner Jackentasche.

_Skinny hat gerade mein ticket bezahlt!!! Und jetzt holt er popcorn. Und er hat mich gebissen. Hilfe!_

Als er nach zwei Minuten noch keine Antwort hatte, gab Justus auf und machte sich auf den Weg in den Saal. Skinny saß mit einer riesigen Tüte Popcorn in einer der hinteren Reihen und winkte ungeduldig. Der Saal war bereits dunkel und auf der Leinwand lief Werbung. Zum Glück schien Alien Massacre 3 kein Kassenschlager zu sein und Justus musste sich nicht an all zu vielen Menschen vorbeidrängen.  
"Mensch Jonas, du hättest fast die Trailer verpasst!", meinte Skinny und gestikulierte in Richtung der Leinwand, "Das ist doch das beste am Kino!"  
"Ist das dein Ernst?"  
"Vielleicht nicht das beste. Aber ziemlich gut. Oder nicht?"  
Justus zuckte die Achseln und grinste ihn schief an. "Ne, du hast schon recht."  
Skinny grinste zufrieden zurück. "Popcorn?"

 Während sich später auf der Leinwand gerade Aliens gegenseitig sehr kreativ abschlachteten, war Skinny ein Stückchen näher zu Justus gerückt. Dann wandte er den ältesten (und schlechtesten) Trick der Dating-Geschichte an und gähnte, um Justus dann seinen Arm um die Schultern zu legen. Justus lachte. Skinnys Taktik hatte zwar ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt und ein eigenartiges Kribbeln in Justus Bauch verursacht, bescheuert fand er die Aktion trotzdem. Außerdem wurde Skinnys Arm in seinem Nacken nach fünf Minuten äußerst lästig, also griff Justus kurzentschlossen nach seiner Hand und verfrachtete den ganzen Arm zurück auf die Lehne. Skinnys Hand ließ er nicht wieder los.  
Vom Film bekam Justus ab dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr viel mit, was aber nicht dramatisch war, weil jedes mal, wenn er doch hinschaute, gerade ein schwarzes, schleimiges Monster einem anderen schwarzen, schleimigen Monster den Kopf abriss. Während also auf irgendeinem Planeten ein Alienkrieg tobte, kaute Justus auf seiner Unterlippe herum, hielt Skinnys Hand (die immer bei einem besonders brutalen Mord begeistert zudrückte) und dachte darüber nach, warum er gerade mit Skinny Norris im Kino saß. Und darüber, was passieren würde wenn sie nicht mehr im Kino waren und ob irgendwo Skinnys Freunde mit Kameras bewaffnet darauf warteten, Justus bloß zu stellen. (Das war allerdings momentan Justus geringste Sorge).  
Die Alienkönigin schlug gerade ein besonders riesiges, besonders schwarzes und vor allem besonders schleimiges Exemplar zum Ritter. Skinny lehnte sich zu Justus. "Siehst du das Schwert? Alles CGI! Hat bestimmt verdammt lange gedauert das zu animieren!"  
"Faszinierend.", antwortete Justus und lächelte Skinny an, der gerade im Flüsterton dazu ansetzte, ihm zu erklären, wie viele verschiedene Prozesse nötig waren um eine so kurze Sequenz zu animieren. Sein Gesicht leuchtete richtig auf, als Justus noch einmal nachhakte und er war noch dabei, ihm irgendwelche Feinheiten zu erklären, als sie ins Auto stiegen. Justus nickte interessiert. "Woher weißt du das denn alles?"  
"Weiß nicht so genau", meinte Skinny und parkte vorsichtig aus, "Interessiert mich halt."  
"Und kannst du selber animieren?"  
"Hm", machte Skinny, "Nicht richtig. Ich hab momentan nur so ein Amateur Programm auf meinem Rechner. Aber vielleicht schenken mir meine Eltern Geld für was hochwertigeres zum Geburtstag!"  
Justus nickte. Er wunderte sich seit wann Skinny wieder mit seinen Eltern redete, aber es war ganz sicher noch nicht so weit, dass er solche privaten Fragen stellen durfte.  
Skinny schwieg bis zum Schrottplatz, allerdings war es ein angenehmes Schweigen. Bevor Justus ausstieg ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, sich über den Schaltknüppel zu beugen und seine Lippen auf Skinnys zu legen. Skinny vergrub sofort seine Hände in Justus Haaren und vertiefte den Kuss. Justus ganzer Körper kribbelte. Für ihn fühlte es sich an, als wäre das hier ihr erster Kuss. Er wollte am liebsten noch stundenlang im Auto sitzen bleiben, aber nach einigen Minuten schaffte er es, sich loszureißen und verabschiedete sich mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.

 

Nach dem dritten erfolgreichen Date starteten Peter und Bob eine Intervention.  
"Justus, ist dir eigentlich bewusst was du da tust?", hatte Bob einen Nachmittag in der Zentrale gefragt und Justus besorgt gemustert.  
"Und vor allem mit wem!"  
Justus war auf so etwas schon gefasst gewesen. "Ich bin mir durchaus darüber im klaren mit wem ich da meine Zeit verbringe."  
"Dein Urteilsvermögen scheint allerdings ein bisschen eingeschränkt zu sein. Hättest du dir nicht ausnahmsweise mal jemanden suchen können den man auch seinen Eltern vorstellen kann?"  
"Oder jemanden, der kein blödes Arschloch ist. Da steckt doch bestimmt irgendein Plan dahinter..."  
"Mensch Peter, das geht mir aber ein bisschen zu weit. Ich kann sehr wohl entscheiden, ob jemand mich nur verarscht oder nicht. Und wenn es wirklich mal ernst werden sollte habe ich kein Problem damit, Skinny Titus und Mathilda vorzustellen."  
Peter und Bob stöhnten.  
"Wir machen uns ja nur Sorgen.“, meinte Bob, „Immerhin reden wir hier über Skinny Norris! Ich dachte ihr trefft euch einmal, versucht euch die Köpfe einzuschlagen und damit wäre die Sache erledigt."  
"Das dachte ich eigentlich auch", gab Justus zu, "Aber Skinny ist echt nett. Es macht total Spaß mit ihm, egal, was wir machen. Und so dumm wie wir immer dachten ist er auch nicht."  
„Wenn du das sagst, dann wirst du wohl Recht haben. Ist ja auch nicht unsere Angelegenheit, aber-“  
Peter schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich finde das gar nicht gut."  
"Wir können da wohl nichts mehr dran ändern, oder? Aber du musst uns versprechen, dass du vorsichtig bist. Und wenn irgendwas ist kommst du sofort zu uns, ja?"  
Justus nickte. "Natürlich. Das ist doch selbstverständlich!"

 

Skinny wirkte bei ihrem nächsten Treffen angespannt. Er fummelte dauernd an seiner Kette herum anstatt Justus zuzuhören und äußerst wortkarg war er auch.  
"So Skinny. Was ist los?", fragte Justus und machte sich auf das schlimmste gefasst. Skinny schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Er atmete tief durch und guckte lieber einer Gruppe Jugendlichen beim Beachvolleyball zu, als Justus ins Gesicht zu schauen.  
"Ich, ähm. Also Justus, die Sache ist die."  
Justus holte Luft und machte sich auf eine Abfuhr gefasst.  
"Ich hab am Freitag Geburtstag", murmelte Skinny stattdessen, "Und meine Eltern haben mich zum Essen eingeladen. Und dich. Sozusagen. Also, du musst nicht mitkommen aber... Ich würde...also es wäre schon cool."  
Justus atmete geräuschvoll aus.  
"Ich dachte du machst Schluss!", rutschte ihm heraus. Skinny riss die Augen auf.  
"Ich? Nein! Wieso sollte ich...?"  
"Egal. Freitag sagst du? Also morgen Abend?"  
Skinny schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Samstag Mittag."  
"Also ich hätte Zeit. Vorrausgesetzt du willst mich wirklich dabei haben."  
"Na klar! Essen mit meinen Eltern ist nicht gerade was ich mir unter einem spaßigen Abend vorstelle. Du würdest das um einiges erträglicher machen."  
"Und ich wäre da als dein...?", fragte Justus vorsichtig. Skinny nicke, stellte allerdings nicht klar als was genau Justus da sein würde.  
"Ich hol dich ab, okay? Samstag, so gegen zwölf. Wir fahren nach Hollywood in irgend so ein Restaurant für reiche Leute." Skinny fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die dunklen Haare. "Wir müssen uns ordentlich anziehen. Kein Anzug, denke ich, aber ein Hemd."

 

Am Freitag Nachmittag bekam Justus in Peters und Bobs Anwesenheit einen Anruf von Skinny.  
"Bist du zuhause?"  
"Ähm" Justus warf einen Blick zu seinem Freunden rüber, die ihn mal wieder haushoch beim kniffeln schlugen. "Ja. Wieso?"  
"Kann ich vorbeikommen."  
"Peter und Bob sind hier."  
"Was ist mit uns?", fragte Peter und blickte von seinem Zettel auf. Justus winkte ab.  
"Hm, ja. Wie lange bleiben die noch?"  
"Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Willst du was besonderes? Wir sehen uns doch morgen sowieso."  
"Kannst du die nicht rauswerfen?"  
"Rauswerfen? Na hör mal-"  
"Man, Justus. Von mir aus können sie auch bleiben. Kann ich vorbeikommen?" Nach einer kurzen Pause kam noch ein leises "Bitte" hinterher.  
"Ja, von mir aus.“

Justus legte stirnrunzelnd auf. „Kollegen, ich bekomme gleich Besuch."  
"Und jetzt sollen wir verschwinden?", fragte Peter empört aber Justus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das nicht. Ich wollte euch nur darüber in Kenntnis setzen, das Skinny gleich hier auftaucht."  
"Muss das sein?", fragte Peter augenrollend aber Justus zuckte nur die Achseln. "Du kannst ja gehen, wenn dir das nicht passt."  
Peter sagte nichts weiter und Bob hatte schon wortlos angefangen, das Spiel zusammenzuräumen. Justus war auch nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache. Ihm war nicht klar, warum Skinny so versessen darauf war, ihn ausgerechnet jetzt zu besuchen. Noch bevor Bob fertig mit aufräumen war, öffnete sich die Tür zur Zentrale und Skinny trat ein.  
Peter sagte "Um Himmels Willen!"  
Skinny war dreckig, seine Haare standen wild von seinem Kopf ab und sein linkes Auge war angeschwollen und leicht lila verfärbt. Seine Arme sahen nicht viel besser aus, hauptsächlich war er allerdings schmutzig.  
"Jetzt macht euch mal nicht ins Hemd", sagte Skinny auf Justus besorgten Blick hin, aber als er vorsichtig zum Sessel humpelte und sich setzte verzog er trotzdem das Gesicht.  
"Man Skinny, was ist denn passiert?"  
"Ach, eigentlich war gar nichts." Peter schnaufte im Hintergrund und wurde von Justus und Skinny gleichermaßen vernichtend angestarrt.  
"Ich glaube wir müssen absagen."  
"Dein Geburtstag! Mist!" Justus betrachtete Skinny, der sich zwar mühe gab, cool zu wirken aber letztendlich doch bloß wie ein Häufchen Elend im Sessel hing. "Das kriegen wir schon hin! Am besten ich nehme dich gleich mit rüber ins Haus."  
"Ja, wir gehen dann mal", meinte Bob, "Du kommst ja klar."  
Justus nickte nur abwesend. Innerlich war er schon dabei, Skinny zu verarzten. Mathilda hatte sicherlich nichts dagegen, wenn er mit ihnen essen würde, und dann könnte Justus ihn einfach mit nach oben nehmen und sich auch die Nacht um ihn kümmern. Hinter ihm fiel die Tür der Zentrale ins Schloss.  
"Na komm, steh auf. Wir gehen rüber. Wir müssen dein Auge kühlen."  
Auf dem Weg zum Haus versuchte Skinnyein schmerzerfülltes Wimmern zu unterdrücken, was allerdings nicht immer gelang.  
"Was ist dir denn passiert?"  
Justus erwartete eigentlich keine Antwort und er bekam auch keine. Er stütze Skinny die Treppen hoch und ins Bad hinein.  
"Ich komm gleich wieder, ja?"  
Skinny nickte und Justus ging zurück ins Erdgeschoss in die Küche. "Tante Mathilda, kann heute ein Freund bei uns mitessen?"  
Mathilda drehte sich von einem dampfenden Topf weg. "Natürlich. wir essen aber erst später, Titus ist noch in Santa Monica. Seid ihr oben? Ich rufe euch dann."  
Justus nickte. "Danke!" Er packte noch ein paar Eiswürfel in ein sauberes Küchenhandtuch, dann verschwand er wieder nach oben, um Skinny ein Bad einzulassen. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. "Zieh dich aus, du kommst in die Badewanne."  
Skinny grinste gequält. "Ziemlich forsch, Jonas. So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht."  
Justus überhörte den Kommentar und half ihm dabei, sich das Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Dann beugte er sich hinunter und begutachtete seinen Brustkorb, der mit Blutergüssen übersät war. "Was haben die denn mit dir angestellt?"  
Skinny zuckte die Schultern. "Das übliche eben."  
"Das übliche!" Justus schnaubte. "Ganz große Klasse. Was war denn überhaupt los?"  
"Ein paar Typen von früher haben mich aufgegriffen, die hatten wohl noch 'ne Rechnung offen."  
"Hm." Justus nickte. Er steckte prüfend einen Finger ins Wasser. "Du kannst jetzt rein."  
Skinny stand auf und öffnete seinen Gürtel. Dann guckte er Justus in die Augen und zog in einer Bewegung Hose und Boxershorts aus. Justus schluckte. Bisher hatte er Skinnys Körper nie richtig gesehen und er hatte etwas verpasst. Trotz der zahlreichen Blessuren machte er eine gute Figur. Justus Augen wanderten von Skinnys Lippen abwärts, über den Brustkorb der sich rasch hob und senkte und seinen flachen Bauch- dann stoppte Justus sich und hob den Blick wieder. Nur mithilfe seiner gesamten Selbstbeherrschung schaffte Justus es, in Richtung Badewanne zu nicken. Achselzuckend stieg Skinny aus seiner Hose und in die Badewanne.  
"Willst du nicht mit rein kommen?", fragte er und betrachtete die große Eckwanne. "Ich fühl mich so verloren hier drin. Ausserdem kannst du dich doch so viel besser um meine Wunden kümmern."  
Justus verdrehte die Augen, gesellte sich aber drei Minuten später zu Skinny ins warme Wasser.  
Geschäftig machte Justus sich sofort daran, sich um Skinnys verschiedene Schrammen und Blutergüsse zu kümmern. "Am besten wir fangen mit dem Auge an", murmelte er zu sich selbst und betrachtete kritisch die Schwellung. "Wann ist das passiert?", fragte er und griff rücklinks nach den Eiswürfeln, um sie vorsichtig auf Skinnys Auge zu drücken.  
"Vorhin. Ich weiß nicht genau."  
"Mhm. Kann sein, dass schon zu viel Zeit verstrichen ist. Wenn man so etwas sofort kühlt kann mit Glück schlimmeres vermieden werden. So, das wird jetzt unangenehm." Justus hob das Handtuch etwas an und strich so vorsichtig wie möglich über die dicke Stelle, die sich schon bläulich verfärbt hatte. Skinny sog geräuschvoll Luft ein sagte aber sonst nichts dazu.  
"Ok, jetzt halt das Handtuch fest. Aber nicht zu stark drücken, ja? Ich guck mir mal deine Arme an."  
Skinnys Arme hatten hauptsächlich oberflächliche Schrammen abbekommen. Auch sein Brustkorb war zwar mit Blutergüssen übersät, sonst jedoch unversehrt.  
"Ist dir schwindelig? Fühlt sich irgendetwas seltsam an, deine Arme und Beine zum Beispiel?"  
Skinny verneinte. "Ich hab Kopfschmerzen.  Aber die sind nicht so schlimm. Ich fahr gleich nach Hause und leg mich hin."  
"Mir wäre es ehrlich gesagt lieber, wenn du hier bleiben würdest. Dann kann ich ein Auge auf dich werfen, falls doch noch etwas sein sollte." Justus seufzte. "Eigentlich müssten wir ins Krankenhaus."  
Skinny schüttelte vehement den Kopf und hob das Handtuch, um Justus einen empörten Blick zuzuwerfen.  
Justus streckte abwehrend die Hände in die Luft. "Keine Angst. Ich wollte es nur gesagt haben. Nicht, dass da noch-"  
"Lass gut sein, Dickerchen." Skinny gähnte. "Ich bleib gerne hier, ja? Um alles andere machen wir uns morgen Gedanken. Zur Not fahren wir dann eben ins Krankenhaus."  
"Morgen? Nach dem Essen, oder wann?"  
"Essen?" Skinny lachte trocken. "In dem Zustand bestimmt nicht. Dann ist doch gleich wieder-" Er brach den Satz ab und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das kriegen wir schon hin. Jetzt wasch dir erstmal den Schmutz ab, dann bekommst du was zu essen und morgen früh sehen wir weiter."

 

Am Esstisch beäugte Mathilda Skinny anfangs zwar skeptisch, sagte aber weder etwas zu seinem blauen Auge, noch zu seiner dreckigen Jeans oder der Tatsache, dass er offensichtlich ein Shirt von Justus trug. Titus hingegen setzte sich an den Tisch, schaufelte sich eine ordentliche Portion Kartoffelauflauf auf den Teller und brummte "Junge, was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

Dann warf er Justus einen forschenden Blick zu. "Wieder einer von deinen Fällen?"  
Weil Justus gerade den Mund voll hatte, nickte er nur. Skinny hielt seit er sich hingesetzt hatte den Blick auf seinen Teller gesenkt und schwieg. Gegessen hatte er auch kaum etwas, einen Zustand, den Tante Mathilda natürlich gar nicht gerne sah.  
"Du, wie war noch gleich dein Name?"  
"Ähm... Skinny?"  
"Mhm. Schmeckts dir nicht? Willst du etwas anderes?" Bevor Skinny überhaupt den Mund öffnen konnte, hatte sie schon damit begonnen, zahllose Gerichte aufzulisten, die sie noch schnell zaubern könnte. Skinny schüttelte den Kopf. "Es schmeckt mir, Mrs. Jonas. Ich hab nur nicht so großen Hunger."  
"Unsinn!" Mathilda füllte Skinny noch einen Löffel auf und gestikulierte dann auf seine Arme. "Du bist doch viel zu dünn! Du solltest mehr essen."  
Justus räusperte sich laut. "Ich glaube Skinny ist alt genug, um selbst einschätzen zu können, wie viel oder wenig er isst. Ausserdem ist das Gewicht kein eindeutiger Indikator für den Gesundheitszustand einer Person."  
"Ja, Junge, ich weiß", seufzte Mathilda, "Ich will ja nur dafür sorgen, dass hier keiner hungrig aus dem Haus geht!"  
Justus nickte und lächelte seiner Tante zu. Er wusste ja auch, dass sie es nur gut meinte. Kurz darauf war das Thema schon wieder vergessen, denn Titus berichtete von den zahlreichen Kunstgegenständen, die er in Santa Monica bei einer Haushaltsauflösung erstanden hatte. Mathilda schüttelte bloß den Kopf. Während sie ihren Mann löcherte, wo er die Sachen unterzubringen gedachte beugte Justus sich zu Skinny. "Bist du fertig?" Nicken. "Dann nichts wie weg."

Oben setzte Skinny sich stöhnend auf Justus Bett. "Was für eine Scheiße."  
Justus kramte währenddessen in seinem Schrank herum. Er zog unter einem Wäschestapel ein schief verpacktes Paket hervor und drückte es Skinny auf den Schoß. "Alles Gute trotzdem."  
Verdattert betrachtete Skinny das Paket auf seinem Schoß.  
"Du hast doch Geburtstag, oder nicht?"  
"Doch, schon, aber-"  
"Nichts aber! Pack aus!"  
Skinny tat, wie ihn befohlen wurde und hielt Sekunden später breit grinsend die Alien Massacre Special Edition Sammelbox in den Händen.  
"Krass", sagte Skinny und strich über die holographischen Buchstaben, die auf der Box blau schimmerten. "Wo hast du die denn her? Verkaufsstart ist doch erst in ein paar Wochen!"  
"Ich hab noch Kontakte zu einigen Menschen, die beim Film arbeiten", murmelte Justus und senkte den Blick. Nach kurzem Nachdenken schien Skinny ein Licht aufzugehen. Er gab ein langgezogenes "Achjaa" von sich und nickte.  
"Coole Sache. Danke!"  
Justus lächelte Skinny breit an. Dann warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Brauchst du noch irgendwas oder gehen wir schlafen?"  
Skinny schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin definitiv fürs schlafen."

 

 

Justus zuckte zusammen. Neben ihm hatte jemand "mhm" gemacht. Sehr dicht neben ihm. Jemand war in seinen Bett! Alarmiert drehte er den Kopf und ihm fiel schlagartig wieder ein, wer in seinem Bett war. Natürlich. Skinny hatte sich aufgesetzt und las konzentriert in Alien Massacre – Das Making Of. Justus streckte sich. Dann drehte er sich auf die Seite. "Warum bist du schon wach?"  
"Schon?", fragte Skinny mit einem Seitenblick und hielt Justus seinen Wecker vor die Nase, "es ist halb Elf."  
Justus stöhnte und kletterte aus dem Bett. "Wann müssen wir los?"  
Skinny zuckte die Schultern. "Ich dachte, wir sagen ab", murmelte er, ohne den Blick von seinem Buch zu wenden. Stirnrunzelnd setzte Justus sich neben Skinnys Beine. "Wieso willst du die Sache eigentlich so dringend absagen?"  
Jetzt blickte Skinny auf. "Ich weiß nicht ob du es weißt, Jonas, aber ich hab kein besonders gutes Verhältnis zu meinen Eltern. Und wenn ich da heute mit einem fetten blauen Auge auftauche machen die bestimmt wieder Alarm. Dann sag ich lieber ganz ab."  
"Hmm, ja. Verständlich. Wenn du willst könnte ich allerdings die Verantwortung für das Auge übernehmen." Justus setzte eine verlegene Mine auf. "Ich schlafe ja immer so unruhig, und letzte Nacht muss ich Skinny versehentlich getroffen haben!"  
Skinny lachte. Dann ließ er sein Buch sinken, beugte sich vor und küsste Justus. "Ich wollte eigentlich aufhören so viel zu lügen", gab er zu, nachdem er sich von ihm gelöst hatte. Justus zuckte die Achseln. "Ist ja nur eine Notlüge. Und besser als abzusagen ist das sicherlich auch, oder meinst du nicht?"  
Skinny nickte.  
"Gut. Ich geh jetzt erstmal duschen. Nehmen wir nachher dein Auto?"  
Skinny verzog das Gesicht. "Ich glaube nicht. Das hat gestern die ein oder andere Beule abbekommen."  
"Ohje. Ich frag gleich mal meinen Onkel, ob wir seinen Pick-Up haben können. Ist zwar nicht ganz so schick, wie dein Wagen aber das wird schon gehen, oder?"  
"Klar. Wir müssen vorher auch nochmal bei mir anhalten, ja?"  
Justus nickte und kramte eine schwarze Jeans und das passende Hemd aus seinem Kleiderschrank. "Ich werde dann mal schnell duschen."  
Als er wieder aus der Dusche stieg, fiel Justus Blick auf Mathildas Schminkutensilien, die fein säuberlich in einem Regal aufgereiht waren. Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz, zog sich an und ging dann rüber ins kleine Büro des Gebrauchtwarenhandels, wo sein Onkel und seine Tante über einem Stapel Papiere brüteten.  
"Guten Morgen, ihr beiden!"  
"Guten Morgen, Justus. Ist dein Besuch gestern gar nicht mehr nach Hause gekommen? Der arme junge sah ganz schön mitgenommen aus. Ist bei ihm alles in Ordnung?"  
Justus lächelte verlegen. "Alles bestens, Tante. Aber ich hätte trotzdem eine Frage: kannst du vielleicht etwas mit seinem blauen Auge machen? Damit man es nicht gleich auf den ersten Blick sieht."  
"Hm, ich könnte es vielleicht ein wenig abdecken. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob deinem Freund das so sehr gefallen würde von mir geschminkt zu werden."  
"Ach", winkte Justus ab, "ich glaube nicht, dass ihn das sonderlich stören wird."  
Mathilda nickte. "Ich komme dann gleich hoch."

"Hey Skinny, vielleicht sehen deine Eltern das blaue Auge gar nicht!"  
"Was hast du bitte die ganze Zeit in der Dusche getrieben?" Skinny saß nach wie vor aufrecht im Bett. "Ich dachte schon, du wärst abgesoffen."  
"Ich war noch unten bei meiner Tante. Sie kommt gleich hoch und schminkt dich...also, dein Auge. wenn du willst."  
"Äh", sagte Skinny und befühlte sein Auge. "Meinst du das bringt was?"  
Justus zuckte die Achseln. "Ich schätze mit den richtigen Tricks kriegen wir auf jeden Fall die lila angelaufenen Stellen abgedeckt. Und die Schwellung ist seit gestern auch gut zurückgegangen. Mit etwas Glück fällt das dann nachher gar nicht mehr auf."  
"Na gut, von mir aus."  
"Sehr gut. Dann mal raus aus den Federn mit dir! Wir müssen auch gleich los."  
Als hätte sie nur auf ein Stichwort gewartet klopfte Mathilda an die Tür und trat ein. "So Jungs, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was sich da machen lässt."  
Sie beorderte Skinny, sich auf Justus Schreibtischstuhl zu setzen und still zu halten. Mit konzentrierter Mine tupfte sie eine Schicht Make up nach der anderen auf sein Auge, dann lehnte sie sich zurück und betrachtete ihr Werk. "Besser wird es nicht. Ich hoffe, ich konnte euch ein bisschen helfen!"  
Justus pfiff anerkennend.  "Ganz große Klasse, Tante. Du hast was gut bei mir!"  
"Das werde ich mir merken."

Skinny hatte auf der Fahrt zum Restaurant sein Auge im Rückspiegel des Pick-Ups noch einmal kritisch betrachtet. "Meinst du echt-"  
"Ja", unterbrach Justus ihn, "ich meine echt. Du machst mich total nervös! Und nimm jetzt die Finger da weg, du verwischst noch alles."  
Ertappt nahm Skinny die Hände wieder runter. "Ich muss dir noch was sagen."  
"Oh Gott, was kommt jetzt noch?"  
"Meine Eltern wissen nichts von dir. Also, von dir sowieso nicht, aber auch allgemein. Sie wissen nicht, dass ich. Ähm. Nicht hetero sein könnte."  
Justus machte fast eine Vollbremsung. "Ist nicht sein Ernst! Und das sagst du mir jetzt?"  
"Ich hab vorher irgendwie nicht den richtigen Zeitpunkt gefunden."  
"Den richtigen Zeitpunkt?", frage Justus entsetzt. "Jeder Zeitpunkt wäre besser gewesen als jetzt! Wir steigen also gleich aus, setzen uns an den Tisch und du erwähnst ganz nebenbei 'Ach das, das ist Justus. Wir haben ab und zu Sex.', oder wie darf ich mir das vorstellen?"  
"Also bitte, jetzt mach mal 'nen Punkt." Skinny verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und guckte aus dem Fenster. "Wir haben also ab und zu Sex, ja, das ist alles? Gut zu wissen."  
Justus schnaubte und lenkte den Wagen auf den Parkplatz des Restaurants. Er atmete tief durch. "Okay. Ich finde das überhaupt nicht gut. Du musst mir sowas doch sagen! Und zwar nicht erst 5 Minuten vorher."  
"Ich muss gar nichts.", murmelte Skinny trotzig vom Beifahrersitz und Justus lachte trocken.  
"Doch Skinny, du musst. Wenn das mit uns beiden funktionieren soll musst du mit mir reden! Ich hätte mich gerne mental darauf vorbereitet, der Grund für eine Familienkrise zu sein."  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass -"  
Justus stoppte Skinny mit einer Handbewegung am weiterreden. "Trotzdem. Ich muss sowas einfach wissen!" Er riskierte einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Wir sollten langsam reingehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät."  
"Du kommst mit?", fragte Skinny und die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
"Natürlich komm ich mit. Du kannst mich vorstellen, als was du willst." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu "Außer vielleicht als das, was ich eben gesagt habe."  
Die beiden lachten nervös, dann küsste Justus Skinny bis sie beide rote Wangen hatten. "Du schaffst das schon. Stell mich als dein Freund vor, ja? Oder... Partner. Was auch immer dir gefällt. So kannst du mich ab jetzt überall vorstellen, wenn du willst. Okay?"  
„Okay. Justus, ich-“

 „Na komm. Wir müssen rein.“

Skinny wischte sich allein auf dem Weg vom Parkplatz zum Eingang bestimmt drei mal die schwitzigen Handflächen an seiner Hose ab. Die beiden betraten das Restaurant und wurden sofort von einem Angestellten kritisch gemustert. Justus schluckte und Skinny verrenkte sich fast den Hals, während er nach seinen Eltern Ausschau hielt.  
Der Kellner trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. "Suchen Sie jemanden?" Justus nickte und wandte sich hilfesuchend zu Skinny. Der war inzwischen scheinbar fündig geworden. Er winkte einem Paar an einem der hinteren Tische, warf Justus einen unsicheren Blick zu und ging dann mit ihm im Schlepptau zum Tisch.  
Die beiden hatten sich noch nicht ganz hingesetzt, als Skinnys Mutter sich zu Wort meldete. "Wolltest du nicht deine Freundin mitbringen?"  
Sie musterte Justus von oben bis unten und rümpfte die Nase. Skinny räusperte sich. "Ja, wollte ich."  
"Und?"  
Skinny schluckte. "Ja, also, das ist Justus."  
"Und?", fragte seine Mutter wieder. Justus bereute mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, dass er Skinny nicht einfach hatte absagen lassen. Neben ihm atmete Skinny gepresst aus. "Kannst du mich vielleicht einmal in meinem Leben ausreden lassen? Ich hab keine Freundin. Ich hab einen Freund und den würde ich euch gerne vorstellen."  
"Einen Freund?", fragte Skinnys Vater ungläubig und warf Justus einen Blick zu. "Den da?"  
"Ja", sagte Skinny zähneknirschend, "Den da."  
Sein Vater nickte und schob ihm die Speisekarte rüber. "Wir sollten bald bestellen."  
Justus warf Skinny einen unsicheren Blick zu. Auf seiner Stirn pochte eine Ader. "Das ist alles, was ihr dazu zu sagen habt?"  
Jetzt mischte sich seine Mutter wieder ein. "Was sollen wir dazu noch sagen?", fragte sie pikiert, "Wenn das dein Plan ist, uns zu schockieren ist er leider fehlgeschlagen. Und jetzt gib dem armen Jungen sein Geld und lass ihn nach Hause gehen."  
Justus lachte ungläubig. "Wie bitte?"  
Skinny war währenddessen schon aufgestanden und hatte das halbe Restaurant durchquert. Justus saß verdattert auf seinem Stuhl. Skinnys Eltern tauschten einen verwirrten Blick aus und richteten sich dann an Justus. "Meinte er das etwa ernst?"  
Statt einer Antwort schüttelte Justus nur den Kopf und beeilte sich das Restaurant zu verlassen. Skinny lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an Onkel Titus Pick-Up und starrte ins Nichts.

"Tut mir leid", flüsterte Justus und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände. Skinny schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. "Diese verdammten Arschlöcher!“  
Justus zog Skinny ein Stückchen vom dreckigen Wagen hoch und legte die Arme um ihn. Dann strich er ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Das kriegen wir schon wieder hin."  
Wortlos schüttelte Skinny den Kopf. Justus seufzte und küsste seine Stirn, seine Wangen, seine Nase und alles was er sonst noch von seinem Gesicht erreichen konnte, bis Skinnys Gesichtszüge sich etwas entspannt hatten.  
"Wenn du willst können wir es jetzt gleich nochmal versuchen. Und wenn nicht lade ich dich eben zum Essen ein." Justus warf dem Restaurant einen verächtlichen Blick zu. "Aber nicht hier."  
Skinny nickte. "Wir gehen da wieder rein. Aber wenn noch ein blöder Spruch kommt können die mir gestohlen bleiben." Er wischte sich fahrig über die Stirn, dann nahm er Justus Hand. Der gleiche Kellner warf ihnen einen noch abwertenderen Blick zu als zuvor, aber sie ignorierten ihn. Skinny ließ sich wieder in seinen Stuhl fallen und rückte dann demonstrativ dichter zu Justus.  
"Jetzt hört mir mal genau zu", sagte er leise, "Ich würde sehr gerne mit euch einen auf heile Familie machen. Aber wenn ihr bei allem was ich tue denkt, es wäre um euch eins auszuwischen dann läuft doch gehörig was falsch! Ich wollte euch vielleicht schockieren, als ich 16 war und angefangen hab zu rauchen, aber ich bin mittlerweile 21 Jahre alt und habe andere Sorgen. Verstanden?" Seine Eltern nickten unsicher und Skinny atmete tief durch. "Gut. Also nochmal. Ich würde euch gerne meinen Freund Justus vorstellen."

Skinnys Eltern blieben fürs erste recht wortkarg. Nach der Vorspeise schien sich aber zumindest seine Mutter wieder einigermaßen im Griff zu haben. "So, Justus. Du und Skinny, ihr seid also...?" Justus nickte.

"Und... Woher kennt ihr euch?"  
Er und Skinny tauschten einen Blick aus und Justus runzelte die Stirn. "Das weiß ich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht mehr so genau. Wir kennen uns ja schon ewig."  
"Du und deine bescheuerten Freunde habt mir schon früher immer hinterherspioniert."  
"Du hast ja auch andauernd was im Schilde geführt."  
Skinny verdrehte die Augen. "So oft wie ihr vor meiner Wohnung rumgelungert habt bestimmt nicht. Uns glaub ja nicht, ich hätte nicht gemerkt, dass ihr letztens bei mir eingebrochen seit!"  
Justus würde rot. Bevor er sich rechtfertigen könnte, schaltete sich Mr. Norris ein. "Eingebrochen?"  
"Im Namen des Gesetzes natürlich. Keine Sorge, Justus ist vernünftig."  
"Wir dachten du hattest die Vase.", gab Justus kleinlaut zu.  
"Ja, ich weiß. Hatte ich aber nicht." Skinny wandte sich wieder an seine Eltern. "Also, bis auf den Einbruch ist Justus ganz vernünftig. Und schlau. Nicht wahr?"  
"Naja, schon, aber-"  
"Kein aber. Justus ist der Chef von den drei... Welche Satzzeichen wart ihr nochmal?" Bevor Justus den Mund öffnen könnte redete Skinny schon weiter. "Ach ja, drei Fragezeichen."  
Mr. Norris runzelte die Stirn. "Warte mal, das sagt mir was. Da war doch vor einigen Wochen etwas in der Zeitung."  
"Ja Sir. Ich glaube, es war ein Bericht über einen gelösten Fall in der L.A. Post. Es ging um eine Serie von Diebstählen aus verschlossenen Räumen, bei denen keinerlei Einbruchsspuren festgestellt werden konnten. Ein sehr verzwickter Fall!" Justus stoppte sich, aber Skinnys Eltern schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an, also erzählte er etwas ausführlicher von dem Fall. Dann lenkte er das Gespräch schnellstmöglich in eine andere Richtung. Er wollte ungern die ganze Zeit nur über sich reden. Er schaffte es, die Themen geschickt auf neutralem Grund zu halten und erntete dafür den einen oder anderen anerkennenden Blick von Skinny.  
"Nun ja, Justus", sagte Mrs. Norris zum Abschied und schüttelte ihm lasch die Hand, "Eventuell sieht man sich ja mal wieder."  
Mr Norris versuchte mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht, ihm alle Finger zu brechen. Justus konnte gerade noch ein gequältes Stöhnen unterdrücken. Skinnys Mutter küsste ihren Sohn auf die Wange und sein Vater klopfte ihm kurz auf den Rücken.  
Als die beiden Jungs wieder in Onkel Titus Wagen saßen, vergrub Skinny das Gesicht in den Händen.

"Danke, Justus.", murmelte er nach einigen Sekunden. Justus streichelte über seinen Rücken.  
"Gern geschehen. Soll ich dich zuhause absetzen oder kommst du noch mit zu mir?"  
Als er keine Antwort bekam, lenkte Justus den Wagen auf die Straße in Richtung Rocky Beach. Skinny schwieg, bis sie sich schon Little Rampage näherten.  
"Justus" Skinny holte tief Luft. "Fahr erst kurz zu meiner Wohnung, okay?"  
Justus tat wie ihm geheißen und parkte den Wagen am Bürgersteig. Skinny rührte sich nicht. Er atmete noch ein, zwei mal durch, dann nahm er Justus Hand.  
"Du bist echt... Justus, du. Ähm. Ich glaube, ich liebe dich."  
Justus schluckte. Hatte er das gerade richtig gehört?  
"Was?"  
"Tut mir leid, ich-"  
"Skinny! Was hast du gerade gesagt?"  
"Nichts.", sagte Skinny kleinlaut und wollte Justus Hand wieder loslassen. Justus seufzte- wer hätte gedacht dass Skinny Norris ihm mal eine Liebeserklärung machen würde? Dann traf es ihn wie ein Schlag: Skinny Norris hatte ihm gerade eine Liebeserklärung gemacht! Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Sein Magen machte einen Salto. 

"Ich liebe dich auch, um Himmels willen." Justus grinste von Ohr zu Ohr und von Skinny kam ein erleichtertes Schnaufen. Justus beugte sich zu ihm um ihn zu küssen. "Was dachtest du denn?", murmelte er gegen Skinnys Lippen. 


End file.
